


Flowers of Flesh

by SunnyFlare34



Series: The Flowers of Flesh [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Masturbation, Multi, Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyFlare34/pseuds/SunnyFlare34
Summary: Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon throw a fundraiser show with Cutie Mark Crusaders for the Canterlot High school.A highly sexual fundraiser show.





	Flowers of Flesh

Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and the Cutie Mark Crusaders had volunteered to throw a fundraiser show for the Canterlot high school. The point of the show was to raise enough money for the school redecoration and renovation. The Friendship Games aftermath had left parts of the school damaged and unusable. Principal Celestia had high hopes that the show would meet the goal of 50000 dollars.

The girls were standing backstage at the Canterlot town hall, waiting for their show to start. Diamond Tiara, the lead hostess of the show, had spent the last half hour going over her notes for the presentation.

"Ok so, let's check if everything is ready."

"Bunny suits?"

"Check"

"Vibrators?"

"Dildos?"

"Check, check, check aaand check."

"Where's Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo raised a question.

"I'm here! This dumb fabric won't stay put. My costume is falling down prematurely." Sweetie Belle grunted and tried to pull her suit back up to cover her breasts, only for it to fall back down. "Ugh. Where's Rarity when you need her."

"Just hike it up your cunt and be done with it, we're all going to undress them at some point of the show." Silver Spoon observed Sweetie's struggles.

"But I can't go out there like this."

"Yes you can. Don't be a baby." With that, Silver Spoon started pushing Sweetie Belle towards the stage.

"Wait!" Scootaloo stopped the gang. "We don't have a name for our group."

"Oh right. We have to decide quickly, the show is about to start."

"What about Cutie Mark Crusaders featuring Diamond Buttiara and Silver Poon?" Apple Bloom smirked.

"Very funny." Diamond Tiara was not amused by Bloom's remarks.

"Ahem. As the lead hostess here I shall use my authority to announce that our group's name shall be..."

Silver Spoon mimicked drumroll by repeatedly slapping her thighs.

"The Flowers of Flesh!"

"Wow, that sounds very umm... corny?" Apple Bloom was clearly not sold on the name.

"Better corny that porny. Now let's get on the stage and make some money!"

"Good luck and do your best."

* * *

"This is so exciting!" Twilight Sparkle yelled out at the front of the stands. She and her friends had come to watch the show and probably donate some money to support the girls and their former school.

"I'm excited already!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed and flashed her wet panties.

"Pinkie Pie, please, get a hold of yourself. You'll ruin your skirt at that rate." Rarity was having none of Pinkie's over the top excitement.

"Shh! It begins." Fluttershy silenced the girls.

The lights in the room dimmed down and spotlights focused at the curtains.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome..."

"The Flowers of Flesh!"

The curtains opened to a roaring sea of applauses as the showgirls stepped forwards.

As the hostess, Diamond Tiara was first one to "perform". She looked sexy and striking as she strutted to the center of the stage with the spotlight following her every move. Her strut was slow and deliberate and her bunny costume hugged her ample ass and curvy hips. The clapping faded as the audience concentrated on Tiara.

"Thank you all for coming and welcome to the show!" Diamond Tiara spoke with confidence. "Now, the reason that we are here is to raise money for the Canterlot High school which is in dire need of some renovations. Your donations will ensure that future generations have a place to learn and study various..."

Rainbow Dash squirmed in her seat, eagerly awaiting for the performance to begin. "Blah blah blah. I didn't come here for a lecture."

"But Rainbow Dash, this is important." Fluttershy scolded her. "We all attended that school, we made friends there."

"Yeah and what 'bout them times we saved the school from Sunset, Dazzlings and everything else? Oh, no offense sugarcube." Applejack awkwardly waved at Sunset Shimmer.

Diamond Tiara finished her speech to another round of applause.

Tiara opened her performance with poledancing. She wrapped herself around the pole and rubbed her crotch against it. The audience was absolutely silent, staring Diamond Tiara and her voluptous body. She was feeling sexier than ever. Diamond then turned her back to the audience and, looking over her shoulder, lowered the costume's zipper just to the start of her butt crack. Nearing the end of her part, she lowered her suit and gave the audience their first unobstructed view of her big breasts.

"Can't wait to see everything, can you?" Tiara teased the audience as she received a round of applause.

Slowly, she turned her back to the crowd and began to drag the rest of her suit down. She stopped just before her naughty bits were going to be exposed and wiggled her ass. With a final yank the suit fell to the floor as the audience went wild at the sight of Diamond Tiara's shaven moist pussy. Afterwards she started doing cartwheels and various poses for the crowd while the Cutie Mark Crusaders were busy removing the stripper pole. Tiara brought her hand to her dripping vulva and signaled Silver Spoon to come perform in the next act. Spoon brought a blanket and spread it on the stage next to Diamond Tiara.

"Now, I'm going put this vibrator in Silver Spoon's cunt, and every time we reach a milestone in our fundraiser campaign, I will turn up the intensity of the toy." Diamond Tiara held the vibrator high up for everyone to see and continued: "And looks like we have already reached our first milestone which means..."

Diamond Tiara indicated Silver Spoon to bend over. Tiara moved behind Spoon, spread her legs and moved a piece of the costume aside to reveal her private parts. Tiara gave her clit a playful rub before she slowly pushed the buzzing toy inside. The impact was immediate as Silver Spoon moaned and squirmed under Tiara's touch. Silver Spoon's toes curled on the blanket and she gasped like her soul was leaving her body. The tip of the sex toy rotated in her pussy and the little nubs stimulated her clitoris. Her eyes rolled back. She laid back and kept the sex toy in her pussy. She looked like a woman possessed as her body squirmed and shivered. The sex toy show wasn't nearly as daunting as Silver Spoon had expected.

As those few minutes passed by, the Cutie Mark Crusaders watched attentively at their friend's vibrating pussy. They were envious. "Don't worry girls. Our turn will be next." Sweetie Belle said calmly.

"Your turn" Diamond Tiara said with a grin.

"Our turn?" Scootaloo snapped from her trance.

"Yes, dummy, your turn."

The girls moved to the center of the stage. Apple Bloom was the first in line.

Apple Bloom moved her hands up to the top of her chest and gently began rubbing her hands over her large tits. Her erect nipples were completely visible and her massive cleavage was about to explode out of the suit. She then turned completely around and showed her big rear to the audience and gave herself a slap on the ass. Her pussy was forming a damp spot in her suit and she was feeling very horny.

"Oh I'm gonna get so drunk after this." Apple Bloom thought to herself as she continued gyrating her hips to the audience. The crowd responded with whistles and obscene yells.

Sweetie Belle continued dancing behind Scootaloo and began pressing her tits and wet cunt against her.

Scootaloo raised her trembling hands to the top of Apple Bloom's suit and began to slowly lower it. "Off you go." With that she pulled the garment down with a last yank, exposing Apple Bloom in her full nude glory to the audience. Sweetie Belle stopped her sensual dance and joined the duo of Apple Bloom and Scootaloo on the edge of the stage.

Silver Spoon's loud gasps and squeals told that money was rolling in. Diamond Tiara announced that they had reached halfway point in the funding goal.

"Tiara told us to move to the next stage of the show." Sweetie Belle whispered to the girls.

"You mean the part where I'm supposed to squirt on the audience?" Apple Bloom questioned while trying to regain her composure.

She loved the concept, because it was exactly the kind of scenario she liked being in. It was a very lewd scene, where she would be right on the edge of the stage while masturbating to an orgasm in front of an audience, her friends and whoever would be watching the show later on. Apple Bloom was not as bold as Diamond Tiara, but she had to admit she got a real kick out of putting on a show. She felt her pussy get a little wet at the thought, and she went to work rather quick. Bloom saw the hot looks they were getting from the guys in the audience.

"I like girls and guys who like to watch." Apple Bloom flirted with the crowd. "Are you people that kind who like to watch a woman play with herself? Because I like to show..."

Apple Bloom squeezed her tits together and bent forwards. "But it's going to cost you."

Some girls in the front row took a hint and placed some bills between her breasts. "That's a good start." Bloom straightened her back and gave the money to Diamond Tiara. "What about you sis'? Mind making a deposit?" Apple Bloom asked Applejack as she turned her back and bent over, pointing a finger at her pussy. Looking between her legs she saw Applejack reaching forward with bills in hand. Applejack placed the stack of money between Apple Bloom pussy lips causing her to moan as the currency tickled her clit.

"Thank you sis'! What about the rest of you? There's still room left for more." Apple Bloom grinned at Applejack's friends. "Whoever puts the most bills in there gets my cum on their face."

The girls scourged through their purses and pushed varying amounts of currency between Apple Bloom's pussy lips. In the end, after Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle had picked the bills from Bloom's pussy with their mouths, it was time to determine the winner.

"And the winner is..." Diamond Tiara held up the tension with a long pause. "Rainbow Dash!"

"So awesome!" Rainbow Dash squealed.

Tiara indicated Dash to move closer to the stage where Apple Bloom could stand just in front of her.

Apple Bloom began her performance by gently rubbing and groping her already erect nipples. Her other hand wandered downwards into her groin. Sticking two fingers inside herself, she felt the warm juices gush around her. Hardly able to stand it, she moved her finger back to her clit, and started rubbing once more. She was so horny she could make herself cum quickly if she tried, but she was loving the feeling too much to have it go away. Slowing her pace she slid her fingers out of her drenched pussy and slid them up and down her wet lips. She ground her clit against the heel of her hand as she rode hard on her fingers reaching deep inside her wet slit. Moans were coming more and more quickly from her as she fucked her pussy in front of Rainbow Dash's face.

"I don't think she can contain herself for much longer!" Scootaloo noted as she and Sweetie Belle were fingering each other at the other side of the stage.

Unable to stand it anymore, Apple Bloom quickened the pace of her finger, and brought herself once more to the edge, but this time she gave into the feeling, and waves of pleasure took over her entire body. Clear liquid gushed from her cunt, following down the crack of her ass onto the stage and on Rainbow's face. It gushed and gushed like a raging torrent. Her clit pulsed as wave after wave of orgasmic fluid squirted from her pussy. She held her breath as her body shook and twirled.

Apple Bloom fell down on her knees and panted heavily as she looked down at the mess she had made. "Boy howdy. That's quite a mess dontcha think, sis?"

*DINGDINGDINGDING*

Diamond Tiara stopped fingering Silver Spoon's anus and looked at the fundraiser meter which sat at 100%. "Oh! Well look at that, we achieved our goal already."

She left Spoon to quiver in her orgasm and grabbed a microphone and walked back to the center of the stage, "Ladies and gentlemen, first of all thank you everyone who donated money to our cause. With this we can finally make our school great again!"

Audience cheered.

"And since you've been so generous, we have one special performance for you to enjoy. Girls! Could you all come here?" Diamond Tiara signaled the gang to join her at the edge of stage.

"Now it's time for the grand finale. Grab your toys and let's begin."

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle harnessed their strap-on dildos. Scootaloo went on her knees in the middle of the stage and lowered herself down on Apple Bloom's fake phallus. Scootaloo felt Sweetie Belle poking her anus with the dildo, forcibly spreading it open and accepting the object inside her. Wet and impaled, Scootaloo focused her attention on Silver Spoon who had moved her pussy right in front of Scootaloo's face. "Tongue fuck me" she whispered. Scootaloo's tongue swirled around her labia, teeth pulling at her silver colored pussy lips, sucking her clit so hard, alternating sucking and licking, blowing warm breath on her wet skin. The final piece in the lesbian puzzle was Diamond Tiara who had the joy of getting probed with a vibrator Silver Spoon had used earlier on herself.

Sweetie Belle grabbed Scootaloo's hips and started to fuck her ass furiously, She was moaning wildly as she could feel the girl pounding against her, begging for relief, her eyes closed in blissful pleasure. Apple Bloom continued her thrusts below Scootaloo, occasionally exchanging kisses with her. "You okay there Scoots?" Bloom asked, and momentarily slowed her thrusts. "Yes keep going!" Came the answer. "Right-o, Scootio!" Apple Bloom started to thrust harder and attempted to match Sweeite Belle's efforts.

Silver Spoon meanwhile breathed Tiara's scent, her nose so close to her crotch. She inhaled her perfyme rich female scent and pushed the vibrator in her asshole. Between her licking, sucking, and playfully toying of this young pussy gave Tiara a powerful orgasm, her first of the night.

"Ohh I feel so dirrrty." Diamond Tiara purred and wiggled her hips.

"Hey Apple Bloom, watch this." Sweetie Belle said. She pulled back from Scootaloo's ass and then thrust forwards with great force, pushing her nose first into Silver Spoon's cunt. Her head was back and she was biting her lip. The expression of a girl who's getting double penetrated hard and proper. The sound of their hips coming together added to the eroticism of the lewd atmosphere that had been building up in the room.

Scootaloo's moans were intensifying as the girls continued to pump away. Then it struck. Moaning and writhing around on the stage, her orgasm hit impossibly hard. Her muscles clenched onto the dildos inside of her, not wanting it to let them go. Small trickled of her feminine juices dripped down from her pussy onto Apple Bloom's belly.

Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara succumbed to their orgasms right after. Spoon buried her head in Tiara's pussy, muffling her screams as Scootaloo drove her over the edge.  
For the next few minutes, all the girls could do was gather their breath from their exertion. Apple Bloom's strap-on remained inside Scootaloo as they caressed and kissed each other, reveling in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Sweetie Belle had abandoned Scootaloo's anal cavity and was now laying on her back next to the girls.

Diamond Tiara had gathered enough breath to speak up, "Oh... I have never felt... anything like that... we sure gave them a show... didn't we?"

"We were amazing!" Sweetie Belle squealed.

* * *

After the show, the girls we're at the backstage area counting the money they had raised.

"i think this will do nicely." Diamond Tiara smiled. "We have enough for the renovations plus a little extra for ourselves."

"How much?" Scootaloo asked.

"500 dollars each."

"Wow. Think about how many bunny costumes you could buy with that..."


End file.
